


The Magic in the Mistletoe

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry Potter, Dubious Consent, M/M, Scorpius is 17, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Virgin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Neville's thoughts descended into details as to what he would do with Hannah when he first saw his wife during the holidays, unaware that his thoughts and magic were entwining slowly.





	The Magic in the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Virgin Scorpius, beta'd by bleedforyou1 who was awesome and so fast!
> 
> For Prompt #29 submitted by kamerreon

Neville grinned at his mistletoe, encouraging them to grow with his magic. It was nearing the end of November, and it was time for the castle to be decorated for Christmas. Christmas, Neville thought, time to be with Hannah. With Neville's job and his long hours at work and Hannah's busy weekends at the Leaky, they didn't get to spend much time together. Finally, I'll be able to take her in my arms and show her how much I love her, worship every inch of her luscious body. Neville's thoughts descended into details as to what he would do with Hannah when he first saw his wife during the holidays, unaware that his thoughts and magic were entwining slowly.

When his mistletoe was grown, Neville carefully cut sprigs and placed them into a large basket before carrying them up to the school where he would enlist Harry's help to place the mistletoe around the school. Thinking about Harry always made Neville anxious; he was lonely at Hogwarts, despite the school being his home, Harry had rarely been outside its' walls. Harry had returned after their final year when he was off preparing to defeat Voldemort, and asked Minerva if he could retake Seventh Year.

The option was given to others and many took up the offer; Ginny had spent the year trying to restart her relationship with Harry but he'd become reclusive and withdrawn. Ginny eventually went back to Dean and they've been together since, with four children of their own; the oldest Freddie, was just about to finish Hogwarts.

Freddie's actual name was Winifred but everyone called her Freddie. She was so like her mother's twin brothers, it was eerie. Molly often swore that Fred had come back to them through Winifred.

Freddie was a Ravenclaw, surprisingly, and had a small group of friends consisting of her cousin Rose, another girl, Sara and Scorpius Malfoy. Neville had been wary of the Malfoy boy when he'd arrived expecting him to be much like his father, but he wasn't; Scorpius was a bright boy and never had much to say. It wasn't until his later years when he'd grown and filled out that girls started to notice him and he was approached by Freddie, who asked him to Hogsmeade. Ginny had told an amused Neville and Harry that "Scorpius didn't have chance to say no. So the two had gone to Hogsmeade and Freddie had done all the talking, dragged the poor boy around and tried to kiss him. By the time they'd returned to the castle," Ginny laughed, "Scorpius had admitted he thought preferred boys and that Freddie scared him off all women indefinitely."

Harry had smiled but Neville noticed he watched the blond boy with a more contemplative glance as Freddie dragged him into her trio of Rose and Sara. Soon enough, the four of them were inseparable. Scorpius still didn't participate in class that often and many of the other professors reported the same. Except Harry, who had said the boy was engaging and often stayed after lessons to chat with Harry about a topic covered in that day's class or something he had read in an extracurricular book.

Neville was dragged from his thoughts by the intense wave of heat that flowed over him as he entered the main Entrance Hall. It was now dinner time, and peeking his head into the Great Hall, he couldn't see Harry. So, he trudged up the three flights of stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was surprisingly empty.

Harry must have been on his way to the Great Hall or at the Quidditch pitch. Only that man would be crazy enough to fly in the cold November air. Neville placed his basket on Harry's empty desk and pulled out a twig of mistletoe which he levitated around trying to find the best place for it.

Above the windows was useless, no-one would get caught there; the door way to the classroom would cause chaos as Neville had found that out the hard way, years ago. Multiple students had been caught and had to kiss each other, and by the time that was done, half the lesson was over. Neville waved his wand and the mistletoe floated to the top of the stair which led to Harry's private suite, letting it rest there for the moment. Neville eyed the room, leaning back so he was perched on the desk.

"-About the war?"

Neville turned as he heard Harry's voice, the classroom doorway was suddenly filled by Harry's broad frame and the taller, but less broad Scorpius, who was walking next to Harry.

"Neville" Harry smiled at him.

"Harry." Neville tipped his head in Scorpius' direction. "Mister Malfoy."

The boy responded with a quiet, "Professor."

Harry frowned as his eyes danced between two, Neville decided to speak and break the tension he could feel forming between them all. "I have recruited you to help me set up the mistletoe around the school."

"Recruited? I wasn't aware I was on the list."

"Well, you sort of are my list. I need to get it done before Monday."

"Monday's two days away Nev. Tell you what, how about we do it Sunday? Scorpius and I were just discussing the War."

Neville eyed the young man who spoke timidly, "I'd be interested to hear your side of it too, Professor Longbottom. You were here when everything happened."

Harry nodded and added, "I wasn't, I don't know what it was like for the students. I can give limited details about it, but Scorpius won't have the whole picture."

"Sure, come by my office tomorrow afternoon Mister Malfoy, you too Harry, if you'd like. We can discuss it then," Neville grinned easily. "I'll leave you to it then." He picked up his basket and left the room whistling as he meandered his way back to the greenhouse.

Harry shook his head, smiling fondly as Neville walked away; indicating to Scorpius that he should take a seat Harry went and closed the classroom door.

"Right; where were we?"

"What started the war, the turning point?"

Harry moved from the door, slowly, towards the front row of desks where Scorpius was seated and he sat down at the desk next to the blond's.

"You know that when Fudge fell out of power in '96, Scrimgeour took over. Well, about a year later, on August first, he was murdered, and Thicknesse rose through the ranks, eventually taking over. That was the turning point, literally overnight, the supporters of Voldemort made their way out of the woodwork and into the open while those of us against him were forced to hide." Harry let out a soft snort. "And hide we did."

"So literally, overnight? That's formidable. But why didn't Voldemort take over himself?" Scorpius' cheeks were flushed pink, whether from being in a room alone with Harry or from the older man's stare, Harry didn't know but he forced himself to look away.

"I was once told that if the people didn't know where Voldemort actually was, there was more fear about him. We all knew Voldemort was in charge of the Ministry and the country but we didn't know where he was and that made people timid and frightened."

"Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Frightened?"

Looking back at his student, Harry studied the young man's face. Scorpius' bright blue eyes locked on Harry's and he realised that he'd been silent too long.

"Yes. At times I was terrified, I thought I was going crazy when Voldemort and I became one person; I felt what he felt, I said what he said, I thought what he thought." Harry sighed. "Voldemort would overtake my mind, only when he was overly happy or angry and for those minutes, seconds, I was Voldemort."

Scorpius' face was pale and horrified, causing Harry to pause. "I can stop."

"Don't; don't stop."

Harry nodded, Scorpius had never treated Harry as anything special, he was just another man and for some reason, Scorpius never called him anything. Not 'Sir' or 'Professor' and he was the only student Harry called by first name, outside of class.

Harry took a deep breath, "I don't think I could have defeated him if I hadn't been him. Voldemort was not a simple man to understand, but we were so similar, that I knew him. I could be just like him and if I hadn't taken Ron's side over your father's or asked the Hat not to put me in Slytherin, I very well may have."

Scorpius sat forward and listened intently as Harry told him of his war, mostly unedited and when the sky was black the stars twinkling at them from behind the glass Harry finished and leant back watching Scorpius carefully as he processed what he had been told.

"I've not told all of that to any one person, Scorpius."

"Not even Mister and Missus Weasley?"

"Good heavens no, I'd never tell them. They'd be horrified and worried, even now."

"But weren't they with you?" Scorpius frowned, a line forming between his brows.

"Oh, you mean Ron and Hermione, not Mister and Missus Weasley Senior. Yes, they know everything."

"So you really had the Deathly Hallows; they aren't a myth?"

"No. The stone has gone, the wand is safe and I still have the invisibility cloak."

Smiling, Scorpius' face lit up. "Really? Can I see it?"

Licking his lower lip Harry stood, waiting for Scorpius to do the same before leading the way to the back of the room and up the stairs. Scorpius was a step behind him as they made their way up to Harry's private chambers. Harry opened the door and stood in the doorway holding it open as he gestured for Scorpius to go inside.

Scorpius smiled down at him and made his way in, but was stopped by an invisible force as he tried to pass the threshold. Frowning, Harry tried to walk back out, but the same thing happened. Harry looked up and saw some mistletoe above them. "Oh bloody hell, Nev."

Scorpius' blue eyes followed and he looked up, face expressionless then his head moved slowly as he looked down at Harry.

"Professor Longbottom infuses his magic into the mistletoe and there is no way to get out of it unless we follow tradition." Scorpius' cheeks were pink and his eyes darted all over the place, never settling on Harry.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, "I could get fired."

"Not if I don't say anything."

"Scorpius, I am your teacher."

"I don't think of you that way. I don't think of you as the Saviour either."

Harry tilted his head to the side, "How can you say that? Everybody else does, even my family."

Scorpius leant back against the opposite side of the door frame, "How could I worship you, when I grew up in a home with a father and grandfather who hate you?"

Harry didn't say anything and turned his head away from the taller man. Scorpius took a tentative step forward. "Harry," he whispered.

Harry moved so his head was tilted upwards and he was looking into Scorpius' blue eyes, "Scorpius, this cannot happen."

"Just once, please."

The young man's breath puffed over Harry's lips as he spoke softly. "Do you know what the other teachers think of me? They think I'm intelligent but quiet and I let them, but with you Harry, I want to talk to you all the time. I like hearing your voice and I like our conversations which are just ours and no one else's. I feel something for you Harry, and if I can explore that right here and right now with just one kiss, then I will. But only if you let me."

Scorpius' face was open and intense as he spoke, letting Harry see his sincerity. Harry swallowed loudly and titled his head more towards the taller man, letting the blond have control. "Kiss me, Scorpius."

Scorpius leaned down immediately and pressed his lips clumsily onto Harry's, a bit too hard with his mouth closed. Harry pulled away, his hands on Scorpius' shoulders. "Gently Scorpius, and open your mouth slightly."

Harry leaned in and sucked Scorpius' top lip into his mouth letting his bottom lip rest atop the blond's. Scorpius was a quick learner and he gently suckled at Harry's bottom lip.

Harry took control and moved his mouth over Scorpius' kissing him thoroughly. They broke apart panting heavily. "Wow," Scorpius gasped.

Harry chuckled self-consciously and smiled at Scorpius. "Come on, I'll show you the cloak now."

Harry took a step forward and hit the invisible shield again and bounced backwards into Scorpius' chest. The blond wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his chin atop the black hair.

"Uh, that's not supposed to happen." Harry's voice reverberated through the hands which were resting on his chest.

"Maybe it needs something different or more."

Harry turned in Scorpius' arms. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Professor Longbottom put the charm on them, whatever he was thinking about would transfer into his magic and from that into the mistletoe, so it would know how to act and what to allow."

"Fuck!" Harry swore as he drew his wand "Expecto Patronum." When the stag shot out of his wand Harry smiled and stroked it, ignoring how Prongs' eyes swept over his and Scorpius' embrace.

"Hush Prongs, I need you to go to Neville and ask him what he was thinking about when he charmed the mistletoe. I've got a," he paused and glanced at Scorpius, "friend here and we're stuck."

Prongs nodded once, eyed Scorpius again and left through the wall.

Tense, the two men waited until Neville's patronus came running through the wall, it stopped before them "Sorry Harry, I was thinking about Hannah and what I'll do to her when I see her. Guess you'll have to fuck your friend, nothing different, right Harry? I'll just ditch this basket of mistletoe. Don't want the students getting randy! Night, have fun." The patronus winked before fading away.

Harry warily faced Scorpius who had moved away during Neville's rambling and had folded his arms across his chest. "Scorpius, it's not-"

"Not what? I get it, you're a man. You have needs; I suppose I was just foolish enough to think that I could have you and mark you in a way no other would." His voice was bitter though and Harry sighed.

"I am sorry, but I'm forty-three, you're seventeen and barely legal. Scorpius, I didn't want this to happen."

"At all?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly and allowed himself to admit, "Like this. I, I've come to think of you as more than a student. It's something that could get me into a lot of trouble with McGonagall and the Ministry, not to mention your father."

Scorpius bit his lip. "But you want this? You want me?"

"Yes." Harry raised his wand again and levitated the mistletoe above their heads, walking in small steps and pulling Scorpius with him. They moved deeper into Harry's chambers until they came to another door, with a cursory glance at Scorpius, Harry opened it and led them into his room.

"What-"

"I'm not having your first time to be on the floor. Trust me, a bed is much easier."

"I don't like to think of you and other men, Harry."

"Well, you're lucky I'm going to let you top." Harry winked and sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs spread as Scorpius stood between them. He rested his head on the toned abdomen letting Scorpius cup his head and rake fingers through his hair.

"You sure you want me to top, Harry?"

Harry nodded against the robes which he had started to unbutton. "I haven't bottomed in a long time, but it'll be best for your first time and you can mark me any way and anywhere you want."

The blond groaned and canted his hips forward though Harry's hands parted his robes and pushed them off his shoulders, letting them pool at their feet. He tugged the shirt out of Scorpius' trousers and started to unbutton it from the bottom up, pressing soft kisses to the soft skin he uncovered. Scorpius' hands tightened in Harry's hair, moving only when Harry pushed his shirt from his shoulders, fingers trailing down the pale arms as Harry helped the shirt off.

Scorpius knelt down once the shirt hit the floor and undid Harry's robes, eyes on his fingers as they fumbled with the buttons. "Here, let me."

Harry's fingers joined Scorpius' and undid the robes, shrugging them off. Harry moved his hands to Scorpius' jaw as the blond pushed his hands underneath Harry's t-shirt and lifted it over his head.

Scorpius dropped the t-shirt to the floor and stared at Harry's chest, hand reaching out the twine in the black chest hair a finger brushing one of Harry's nipples causing him to let out a loud moan. Scorpius paused before deliberately rolling the nipple between two fingers, watching as it hardened almost immediately.

Harry leant forward and pressed his lips to Scorpius' his hands running up and down the other man's spine, fingers tracing over each bump before dipping below the waistband of his trousers. Harry's hands moved round to the front, one hand undoing his own trousers while the other took care of Scorpius'. The young man's hands were still on Harry's chest, his concentration on their kiss, and the brushes of Harry's tongue in his mouth.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, smiling at Scorpius before standing and pulling Scorpius with him, their open trousers falling from their hips. Harry grinned when Scorpius looked down at their erections straining against their boxers. Scorpius' pale hand reached out and stroked down Harry's length.

Harry let his head fall forward onto the pale shoulder letting out a shuddering breath after breath as Scorpius continued stroking him, his own hips moving forward, which made Harry reach down and past the waistband of Scorpius' boxers. He gasped and paused in his ministrations and Harry turned his head into Scorpius' neck murmuring, "Is this okay?"

"More than." Scorpius smiled and pressed his lips to Harry's hair as he moved his hand up and down Scorpius' cock in a tight grip. Harry flicked his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre-come over the head before removing his hand and pushing Scorpius' boxers to the floor, sinking down and letting his breath puff over Scorpius' cock.

Harry looked upwards, silently asking for permission, which Scorpius granted by thrusting his hips forward and threading his hands through Harry's hair. Harry slid his lips up Scorpius' cock from base to tip, letting his mouth open and suckle lightly at the head, hand coming up to grasp and pump at the base.

Scorpius thrust his hips pushing more of his cock into Harry's mouth, relishing in the slick muscle of Harry's tongue roving around the foreskin as his hand cupped Scorpius' balls, stroking and rolling them around in his palm. Harry's head moved forward, which made the head of Scorpius' cock hit the roof of his mouth, in his hand Harry could feel Scorpius' balls tighten so he moved his mouth until the head of his lovers cock hit the back of his throat. Harry swallowed around the swollen head, relishing as Scorpius' hands tightened in his hair and he let out a loud, wordless shout as he pulsed his release down Harry's throat.

Weak-kneed, the blond slumped to the floor, caught by Harry's arms and pulled into his lap.

"All right?"

Scorpius sighed happily and nuzzled Harry's neck. They stayed in that position for a while, before Harry gently coaxed Scorpius from his lap and urged him to lie on the bed. Harry stood and swiftly pushed his boxers down.

Scorpius stared for a moment before his eyes shot to Harry's face. Harry smiled kindly before crawling onto the bed and up Scorpius' body, lying down on top of the younger man cautiously before kissing him and rubbing his hard cock against Scorpius' hardening one.

"How are you doing, Scorpius?"

"Fantastic Harry, I- I want- ahem, I want more." Scorpius smiled gently.

"And more I shall, give but I need to know… how you are with foreplay?"

The blond looked away from Harry, his cheeks burning. "I thought that was foreplay."

"That was taking the edge off, Scorpius, what aren't you telling me?"

"I've never done this before Harry! None of it," Scorpius cried out.

Harry gulped and let his forehead rest against the younger man's. "Okay, so we'll use spells, and next time, I'll teach you how to prepare me properly."

Leaning over the side of the bed, Harry retrieved his wand, waving it around and muttering spells to lubricate Scorpius and stretch himself slightly. Harry sat up and reached around to hold Scorpius' erection before slowly seating himself in the blond's lap. Scorpius let out a groan as his head breached Harry's tight hole.

"You're so tight, Harry, nggh, are you meant to be so tight?"

"Yes, Scorpius," Harry pulled the blond up and pressed their lips together as he bounced on Scorpius' cock. taking in more on each downward stroke until Scorpius was fully sheathed. Scorpius flopped backwards. "Don't move," Harry rasped. "Not yet."

"Not moving for a while Harry, I'm concentrating on not coming at the moment."

The stayed like that for a few moments as Scorpius adjusted to being inside Harry. "Can I move, Scorpius?"

"Fuck yes."

Harry moved, using the balls of his feet to push himself up and letting gravity pull him back down onto Scorpius' cock. After a few thrusts, Scorpius began to move into Harry on the downward stroke. Harry shifted and let out a loud scream as Scorpius hit his prostrate dead-on. They moved together in tandem panting heavily, bodies' slick with sweat and tightening.

Harry cried out "Scorpius!" as he came all over his lover's stomach and chest, his tightening and convulsing channel dragging Scorpius' orgasm from him.

"Harry," Scorpius dragged out Harry's name.

Harry pulled off Scorpius, wincing as his soft cock slipped from his body and collapsed next to him, arm immediately seeking out Scorpius. The blond rolled away from Harry, "What? Scorpius, stay-"

Scorpius picked up Harry's wand and turned over, giving Harry a reassuring kiss before casting a cleaning charm over them. Scorpius cuddled against his lover, his head resting on Harry's shoulder and as they fell asleep. Neither noticed the sprig of mistletoe on the floor near the door.


End file.
